Kokoro Hanabusa
|color2 = |Name = Kokoro Hanabusa |Kanji = 華房心 |Romaji = Hanabusa Kokoro |Aliases = Siren Kokoro-san Hanabusa Kokoro-chan Kokoro-kun |Image = Hanabusa Kokoro Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "L.O.V.E! Ko.ko.ro! Hey, you say it too!" |Gender = Male |Age = 15 |BT = B |Bday = September 1st |Height = 5'1" or 156 cm |Weight = 43 kg |Unit = |Position = Leader |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother |Hobby = Paragliding |FFood = Melon Bread |LFood = Green Pepper |CV = Murase Ayumu }} Kokoro Hanabusa (華房心 Hanabusa Kokoro) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, POP'N STAR, who was the fifth to be introduced in the game. Profile Description The strong-willed idol who thinks that he is the best. His astounding actions are catching fan's hearts. He thinks he is shining as a boy, but that he can shine even more when he shows himself as a girl. He has friends but since he thinks some people are too weak. He is having solo activities. Interview *''Make a simple self introduction'' **I'm Kokoro Hanabusa! Make a lot of memories together with the cute Kokoro♪ If you cheat on me with other I-chu's...I won't forgive you☆ *''How did you become an idol?'' **Isn't it obvious? Because I wanted to become the top idol! I will make everyone happy so cheer on me a lot ♪ *''Your impression upon meeting the other members?'' **It's easier by myself. I don't need friends...No~ Ah Kokoro got dark for a moment~ Tehehe☆ *''Please tell us about the new song.''Official twitter. **The new song is a happy song about myself and my friends ♪ Tomorrow will be our anniversary, so please gather together to listen to Kokoro and friend's song~! Personality Kokoro has a different personality he shows to his fellow idols and to his fans. To his idols, he is haughty and arrogant, believing himself to be better than all of them. He believes that he can easily continue on without friends, and doesn't get along well with the others. To his fans, Kokoro acts the part of a cutesy energetic idol. He's very cheerful and does everything he can to appear as lovable as possible on stage. Profile Story Appearance Kokoro has light green eyes, pale skin, and long pink hair. He keeps part of his hair in front of him, reaching down just past his chest, and the rest of his hair goes down to his butt. Lines |Scout = To answer everyone's feelings, I, Kokoro, will sing~ ☆ I'll make you Kokoro's F-I-R-S-T♪ |Idolizing = Because there is no one cuter than Kokoro. |Reg1 = I'm Hanabusa Kokoro. Ehehe, Everyone should love me! |Reg2 = Receive the kisses I'm throwing~ CHU, CHU~ |Reg3 = I love everyone too~! |Reg4 = L・O・V・E！KO・KO・RO！ Come on, you say it too! |Reg5 = Don't underestimate a second year student! |Reg6 = Since I'm a senior you have to properly greet me! |Reg7 = Friends? I don’t need useless people.Replaced since the maintenance on November 26. |Reg8 = Isn't this dress cute? Ya~an I want it~ |Reg9 = President~ I want a new idol costume~ Ple~ease! |Reg10 = Producer~! You should prioritize me instead of them... hmph! |Reg11 = Friends are nice to have, aren't they?Implemented since the maintenance on November 26. |Jul1 = Sunburning is an enemy for every cutie boy! I have to properly take care of my skin. |Jul2 = On Tanabata, I wrote that I wanted to become the world's cutest idol. |Aug1 = Kokoro wants to see the fireworks~! Take me! |Aug2 = It's hot! I'm saying it so prepare some drink for me! |Sep1 = Hey, hey, call me Ko-ko-ro. |Sep2 = It's my birthday! Celebrate it in a grand scale! |Oct1 = I'm holding an autumn festival of melon bread! It's an annual event! |Oct2 = Prepare an extraordinary cute clothes for my Halloween costume! |Nov1 = Autumn of sports, isn't it? After a long while, I'm feeling like doing paragliding! |Nov2 = No~! Kokoro's skirt is lifted up because of the playful autumn breeze! |Dec1 = Merry Kokoro-cha~n! Come on! On three! ... One, two, three! |Dec2 = Let's have a toast with the champagne. It'll be the non-alcoholic ones, of course. |Jan1 = Everyone~ please support me this year too~ ♪ |Jan2 = You have to properly say your New Year greetings to us, the seniors! That's the manner, you know!? |Feb1= Nyannyan, Nya~n♪ Eh, what are you looking at!? |Feb2= I won't give you my chocolate that easily |Mar1=Here. The return gift for Valentine! Be happy and accept it |Mar2=Achoo. It's a bit cold. You need to pay attention too! |Apr1= I'll hold a Melonpan Spring festival. It's decided |Apr2= The cherry flowers are pretty just like me~ Maybe's the fact that they're like fairies after all~ |May1= Create a KoinoboriFrom Wikipedia for my sake! |May2= Maybe I should try a little shorter clothes...Producer, what do you think? |Jun1-16= Soon it will start being their season...Those green peppers that I hate so much |Jun2-16= I hate it when it's so humid~ |2Sep1= It's Kokoro's Birthday Live! I prepared a special ticket for you, Producer! |2Sep2= Runa's homemade Tsukimi Dango's are delicious! Makes your cheeks fall down!A japanese phrase used when something tastes really good |2Oct1= Let's match costumes together! I've already prepared the clothes so hurry up! |2Oct2= A sports festival. Kokoro-chan will be the cheerleader! |2Nov1 = Ah, Issei, nice timing! Make something for me~! |2Nov2 = Looking from above the sky while paragliding makes the autumn leaves look beautiful! |2Dec1 = Christmas must have poinsettias! I'll have Momo prepare some! |2Dec2 = Thank you for this year! Stay with us next year too! |2Jan1 = Winter is cold, but winter clothes are fluffy and cute so I love it! |2Jan2 = Happy New Year ♪ How do I look like with my haregiFine Kimonos used for parties? Compliment me, compliment me! |Download = While we're waiting for it, maybe I should sing something~? |Story = I wonder which story will you see. |Main1 = Please choose your favorite chapter! |Main2 = Let's read it together okay? |Love1 = Love Story? oh why are you so B・O・L・D Producer ♪ |Love2 = Shall we get excited together? |Shop = It's the shop! Man I want new clothes... |Purchase = Show me later what you brought okay? |Friend = Here is friend's information. It's stupid to rely on friends you shouldn't do it! |Other = It's best to come here if you're in trouble! |Start1 = Come on, else I'll leave you behind! |Skill1A = Because I don't want to lose. |Skill1B = Everyone! Are you watching? |Skill1C = Plenty of guts! |Clear1 = I still don't want it to finish! |Affection1 = Love Love Heart's Beating ☆ |Start2 = Of course I'll get serious! |Skill2A = Does everyone like Kokoro~? |Skill2B = Shall we raise the tension more? |Skill2C = Kya~! I'm happy~! |Clear2 = The encore call doesn't stop! |Affection2 = Kya~! This is love? This is love, right? |Start3 = Kokoro-chan will show you the best live! |Skill3A = Kokoro's heart is thumping! |Skill3B = Receive Kokoro's song! |Skill3C = The world of showbiz isn't an easy place! |Clear3 = Producer, let me sing more! |Affection3 = N-not really, I'm not thinking about it at all, okay! |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipMar1 = |ClipMar2 = |ClipApr1 = |ClipApr2 = |ClipMay1 = |ClipMay2 = |ClipJun1-16 = |ClipJun2-16 = |Clip2Sep1 = |Clip2Sep2 = |Clip2Oct1 = |Clip2Oct2 = |Clip2Nov1 = |Clip2Nov2 = |Clip2Dec1 = |Clip2Dec2 = |Clip2Jan1 = |Clip2Jan2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Notes Category:POP'N STAR Category:Kokoro Hanabusa Category:Second Generation